<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Partners in the Field [Undercover Fic] by TeaGirl42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155875">Partners in the Field [Undercover Fic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42'>TeaGirl42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Little Bit Cliché [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cliche Fic, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Rape only mentioned briefly as part of a non-graphic confession from the offender, Some aggressive and offensive language from the same misogynistic offender, Stand Alone, Trope Fic, Undercover as a Couple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia goes undercover with Barba when he volunteers to help IAB with an investigation in Brooklyn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Little Bit Cliché [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Partners in the Field [Undercover Fic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Liv, I thought you had a few days off…” Barba greeted her as he glanced up from his desk with a genuine smile. Why was she the only person who seemed to regularly stroll into his office without knocking?</p><p>“So did I, until Fin called me at home and told me what happened. I can’t believe after everything we’ve achieved together over the past few years you’re playing their game!” Olivia seethed as she slammed his door closed.</p><p>“I assure you,” Barba replied calmly, his face showing no emotion, “…I’m playing no one’s game, and that includes yours, <em>Lieutenant.</em> Do you assume that I’m just here as your lapdog? That I’m meant to placidly act out your bidding?”</p><p>“My bidding?” Olivia asked incredulously. “Fin told me that they had enough to charge Baynton with rape, what happened? You got a call from your old neighbourhood wanting you to go easy on a fellow ADA? Or word from the top to put it in a drawer? Maybe a hint that it would be beneficial to your career if you overlooked this one?” Olivia paced up and down in front of his desk.</p><p>“Have you quite finished?” Barba asked, arching an eyebrow and just about managing to conceal how much her words had hurt.</p><p>“Have I<em> finished?!” </em>Olivia gasped and turned on him. “This guy has been released because the DA’s office…<em>YOU</em>…decided not to press charges. I thought this job meant more to you than just another rung on the ladder, I was even starting to think…” She was alarmed to feel tears of frustration well in her eyes and fought not to let her voice catch.</p><p>“Liv…” Barba tried to cut through her tirade, now alarmed by how genuinely upset she seemed.</p><p><em>“Don’t! </em>Don’t you dare attempt to placate me on this. Fin and Rollins arrested a Brooklyn ADA and within <em>hours</em> they were being told to release him without charge! Rollins said the smug smile on his face made her want to throw up!” Olivia pulled her arm away as he tried to reach out to her.</p><p>Barba looked over at his door cautiously, then walked over to turn the lock before looking toward her again and crossing his arms.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing?” Olivia asked, voice angry and eyes wide.</p><p>“Liv, I’ve been asked not to read you in on this, some bullshit reason about needing the squad’s anger to be plausible in order to get Baynton on side,” Barba spoke with obvious frustration, grinding his teeth as he walked over and perched against the front of his desk.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Olivia asked angrily.</p><p>Barba paused and sighed, then tilted his head at her in contemplation. “If I fill you in, I’ll need you to keep this from the rest of the squad, at least until I check-in. That is one of the reasons I agreed not to tell you, I knew you wouldn’t feel comfortable about hiding anything from the team. But, if you…?”</p><p>“Fill me in about <em>what?” </em>Olivia’s anger was more muted now, she was still frustrated but also intrigued.</p><p>Barba sighed and glanced to the ceiling before looking back at Olivia. “Someone from IAB got in touch with me this morning and explained that he and his team have been investigating allegations of corruption in the Brooklyn NYPD and DA’s offices. Baynton has been a key figure in those investigations and when Fin caught this case Hanson asked if I would be willing to work with them. They wanted me to get the charges dropped on Baynton as a signal to the right people that I would be willing to overlook certain charges…in return for making the right sort of connections.”<br/><br/>Olivia’s eyebrows rose. “You can’t be serious?”</p><p>Barba nodded. “Someone from Baynton’s office has already been in touch with his appreciation…and an invitation to meet him for drinks this evening-”</p><p>Olivia cut in, “That’s undercover work, Rafa, that’s not your job. God knows how someone like him might react if he realises you’re working with IAB.”<br/><br/>“Which is exactly why we need to keep this close,” Barba explained, “…besides the small team running this investigation out of Brooklyn you are the only person who knows what I’m doing. I have people who knew me from the Brooklyn DA’s office who will undoubtedly vouch for my zealous reputation, so there’s no real reason for them to suspect anything.”</p><p>“We can’t just let Baynton get away with this…” Olivia said, more out of reflex than actually doubting he would.</p><p>“If I thought that was even a possibility, there’s no chance that I would have agreed to this,” Barba assured, his eyes gleaming, “…and hopefully we’ll get a few of his friends along the way. If we leave this too long or don’t take this opportunity they could close ranks.”</p><p>Olivia frowned now. “Your colleagues in Brooklyn can’t actually believe it possible you would be involved in corruption. Do they not know you at all?”<br/><br/>Barba smiled and averted his eyes a little awkwardly. “Many have moved on, so we’re dealing with rumours and assumptions. Those who remain…well, I can’t say I really knew them personally. They were colleagues. Hanson, who is running this operation, said that they’ve talked to their people on the inside. My reputation is superficial but flashy, I was described as a career-focused man who loves the fight…a <em>career</em> man.”</p><p>Olivia breathed out, all of the tension seeming to leave her body as she perched on the edge of his window sill. She found it impossible to imagine that anyone could believe him capable of selling out victims, or his personal ethics, in return for a career boost. “God, Rafa…” she breathed out and closed her eyes, “…are you sure this is safe?” She looked back up at him now and all of her anger had turned to concern.</p><p>“I hate everything these people stand for, Liv, and the filthy, corrupt system that rests on their shoulders. There is such potential in the law, such potential for good, but these people are tangled up in every corner of the system. Their corruption is infiltrating and rewriting the whole legal process from the inside.”</p><p>Olivia watched Barba’s frustration build and felt her heartbeat quicken. How could she have doubted her friend’s integrity for even one second? However, deep down, she knew the person that she really doubted was herself.</p><p>“You know, sometimes I get so blinded by the job that I forget that there are some questions I don’t need to ask.” She started to explain and Barba frowned in confusion. "I trust you, Rafa, I <em>know</em> that without a single doubt…but I lost track of myself for a few minutes.”</p><p>“Liv-” Barba started but stopped when she held up her hand.</p><p>“No, I need to say this. I’m sorry…” Olivia said a little tearfully. “You are one of the only people in my life that I can truly rely on and…” she swiped at her eyes with a little frustration, “…well, life has regularly taught me that my very worst nightmares, even those that I haven’t even contemplated are possible, those nightmares often seem to be waiting just around the corner to knock my feet out from under me.”</p><p>“Your worse nightmares?” Barba said slowly, then stood and stepped toward her. “Like thinking…?”</p><p>“Like thinking, for even one moment, that you could betray who we are,” Olivia completed softly. “Rafa, I thought…I suppose it felt like I’d lost you.”</p><p>Barba’s breath caught. “Liv,” he finally said softly, “….you must know that I’ll always have your back? <em>Always.”<br/></em></p><p>They looked into each other’s eyes for several long moments, both suddenly realising how close they were standing. Then jumped apart a little when there was a sharp knock on the door.</p><p>It took Barba a moment to collect himself and tear his eyes from Olivia’s, then he turned and walked to open the door, alarmed to find that his hand shook slightly on the lock. When he opened he was greeted by Lieutenant Hanson.</p><p>“ADA Barba, do you have a few minutes?” He asked.</p><p>Barba stepped aside to let him in.</p><p>“Sorry,” Hanson said when he saw Olivia. His eyes scanned her in a way that immediately irritated Barba. “Am I interrupting?”<br/><br/>“No, no…” Barba assured and returned to his spot perched on the front of his desk, “…this is Lieutenant Benson, I was just filling her in on what we’re doing. Liv, this is Lieutenant Hanson.”</p><p>“Filling her in?” Hanson frowned, “I thought we'd agreed…?”<br/><br/>“It’s not practical to do this without having Lieutenant Benson in the loop,” Barba explained, “…she’s my colleague, but she is also a close friend, it was not plausible to expect her to overlook the sort of behaviour you’re asking of me.”</p><p>“Your colleagues in Brooklyn didn’t seem to have the same problem,” Hanson pointed out. Glancing over at Olivia again.</p><p>Olivia walked over and perched on the desk next to her friend. “His ‘colleagues’ in Brooklyn clearly don’t know the first think about ADA Barba if they believe him capable of being involved in any sort of corruption,” Olivia told Hanson firmly.</p><p>“That sort of trust is a rare thing, especially between the NYPD and the DA’s office,” Hanson observed with a little amusement.</p><p>“The Lieutenant and I have worked together for a long time,” Barba explained, “…we trust each other implicitly.”</p><p>Olivia smiled and then without thinking added, “I’m going in with him tonight, you said it was drinks at a bar in Brooklyn?”</p><p>“What?” Hanson asked. “Hang on, like hell you are!”<br/><br/>“This isn’t up for debate, Lieutenant,” Olivia insisted, her eyes flashing with determination, “…Barba is<em> my</em> ADA.”</p><p>Hanson arched an eyebrow at Barba and his eyes betrayed a moment of humor as he watched the lawyer stare at Olivia with wide eyes.</p><p>“He asked you for drinks?” Olivia asked again, turning her attention back to Barba. “Did he say that you could bring a date?"<br/><br/>Barba shook his head a little, “Well, yes…but…”</p><p>“So I’ll accompany the ADA as his date,” Olivia continued and turned back to Hanson.</p><p>“And if someone recognises you?” Hanson asked, clearly still frustrated that Olivia was now placing herself at the centre of their operation. Approaching ADA Barba had seemed like a straightforward enough notion when suggested, but no one had even considered the Benson factor.</p><p>“I don’t know anyone from the DA’s office in Brooklyn or even NYPD, beyond professional courtesy. I can wear a wig, change my makeup, whatever you want,” Olivia maintained.</p><p>“I’m not letting you risk this case-” Hanson started.</p><p>“I’m as invested in this case as you are, Lieutenant. However, ADA Barba has no experience in this area and I have done extensive undercover work. I can be there to have his back if anything goes wrong…” Olivia pushed. “If this man is dirty enough to be this embroiled in corruption can you really be certain that the ADA will be safe if Baynton suspects that he’s working for you?”</p><p>“With respect, Lieutenant, we’ll have our own people in the bar,” Hanson pointed out.</p><p>“With respect, Lieutenant, I don’t <em>know</em> your people,” Olivia retorted.</p><p>Barba looked between them like a kid whose parents were arguing over access.</p><p>“This is not a negotiation,” Olivia said bluntly, “…either I’m in on this operation or I’m pulling ADA Barba out entirely.”<br/><br/>Barba cut in now, “Hang on, Liv, you remember that I don’t actually work <em>for </em>you?”</p><p>Olivia turned on him quickly, “Rafa, this is not a debate, I’m still pissed that you didn’t discuss this with me before agreeing.”<br/><br/>Barba opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, uncharacteristically speechless in the face of Olivia’s frustration.</p><p>Hanson sighed and shook his head in resignation, he wasn’t getting in the middle of whatever this was, and he could concede having an experienced officer on the floor working with the ADA could be useful. “Okay, okay. I’ll send Barba an address this afternoon, you two can meet us there at about seven to be wired up and run through the plan. We’ll also have someone there to make sure Lieutenant Benson looks the part.”<br/><br/>“Thank you,” Olivia said gratefully, then added, “…I’m also going to need my people in that room."</p><p>“Benson…” Hanson began to protest again, this woman didn’t know when to quit.</p><p>“My people have been on this case for more than two weeks, they will undoubtedly have information on Baynton that you will find invaluable,” Olivia pointed out. “Beyond that, my team knows us both, having people who can read us may be useful.”</p><p>Hanson’s jaw tightened, he hated to admit that she was right. “How many? Fin Tutuola and…?”<br/><br/>“Detectives Carisi and Rollins,” Olivia replied. “I’ll have Fin contact you directly this afternoon, you can update him yourself if you would prefer?”</p><p>“Generous of you…” Hanson retorted dryly, then nodded at Barba before turning and leaving the room.</p><p>Barba looked at Olivia, clearly shocked. “You basically forced your way into that man’s investigation, Liv.”</p><p>Olivia tilted her head, her eyes glinting with amusement. “My team, my rules,” she replied, “…I’ll meet you here at six and we can travel over to Brooklyn together.”</p><p>Barba was left perched on his desk, watching in bemusement as she left.</p><hr/><p>Olivia and Barba arrived at a little before seven and found Hanson’s team of four officers working alongside Fin, Rollins and Carisi. Fin walked over as soon as he saw them enter.</p><p>“Thanks for getting us in on this, Liv,” he said by way of greeting, “…didn’t wanna let this guy go.”</p><p>Olivia nodded, “Priority one this evening - <em>Barba.</em> Priority two - we take this guy down. Got it? No matter what is going on in this room I need you three focused.”</p><p>Fin agreed quickly and glanced over at Barba, who was looking around the room with intrigue. “Goes without saying, Liv,” he assured, “…we got your back.”</p><p>“Always,” Olivia smiled warmly and then nodded hello at Rollins and Carisi - who were currently running through their case notes with one of Hanson’s team.</p><p>“Lieutenant Benson?” An older lady asked as she joined them near the door.</p><p>Olivia nodded.</p><p>“Let’s get you set up - we have clothes, makeup and wigs in the corner…” She nodded towards a clothes rack and Olivia looked back at Barba and smiled.</p><p>“I don’t see you having to go through wardrobe,” she teased with a smile.</p><p>“They already know who I am, Liv,” he retorted dryly.</p><p>Olivia was guided away and Fin turned to Barba. “You two watch your backs in there, we don’t really know what you’re walking into,” he cautioned.</p><p>Barba nodded solemnly, understanding the meaning behind the sergeant's words. He knew that Fin had complete faith in Olivia’s abilities, but she was like a sister to him and he couldn’t be comfortable knowing that she was going undercover with a novice. “You must know, I would…” His words trailed off but the sergeant looked at him firmly for a moment, instinctively understanding what Barba felt he couldn’t, or rather shouldn’t, say.</p><p>“I know that, Barba,” Fin replied, then nodded with satisfaction and respect before walking away.</p><p>Hanson joined Barba and walked them over toward where Olivia was changing behind a makeshift curtain. They talked as the team worked on Olivia and Barba was fitted with a wire, going over plans and targets for the evening. Finally, Olivia emerged, wearing a perfectly fitted black cocktail dress with thin shoulder straps, slightly heavier makeup than normal, and a blonde wig pulled up into a loosely plaited bun.</p><p>“Wow…” Barba said with a smile.</p><p>“So gentlemen <em>do</em> prefer blondes?” Olivia teased.</p><p>Barba laughed softly and reached out to take a lock of her fake hair between his thumb and fingers. “You always look beautiful, of course,” he said without thinking and was too distracted by Olivia’s new look to notice her breath catch, “…but I prefer your natural colour, it matches your brown eyes.” Suddenly realising what he’d said Barba brought his hand down and stepped back awkwardly. “Not that my opinion is important,” he added quickly.</p><p>Olivia smiled, hoping her makeup disguised any flush in her cheeks. “Good to know, ADA Barba,” she teased a little and stepped closer, “…but, you know, these days that colour isn’t <em>entirely</em> natural either.”</p><p>He looked at her now and smiled, his eyes dancing at her obvious attempt to put him at ease. She was his closest friend, but on moments when he was completely overwhelmed by her beauty Olivia still had the power to make him a little speechless…and he loved that.</p><p>“Okay, you two,” Hanson said as he walked over, “…enough practise, now it’s time for the real thing.”</p><p>They both quickly stepped apart a little and turned their attention to the operation lead, trying not to think about why their body language had somehow suggested that they were <em>practising</em> behaving like lovers.</p><p>“What makes you so sure he’ll talk?” Barba asked and adjusted his wire nervously.</p><p>Olivia swatted his hand away and he glared at her like a wounded puppy.</p><p>Hanson rolled his eyes. <em>“Ego,” </em>he answered the lawyer’s question, “…this guy has all the power and he’s on his own turf, it wouldn’t even occur to him that you would have the upper hand. Furthermore, you’ve already proved yourself by stepping in to get his charges overturned, he knows damn well you had more than enough to convict.”</p><p>Barba sighed and nodded, glancing down at the wire tucked inside his shirt and forcing himself not to lift his hand again.</p><p>“Staring at the wire is no better than fiddling with the wire, Rafa,” Olivia leaned over and hissed at him.</p><p>“I’m hardly going to do that in the room,” Barba growled quietly.</p><p>“Well, do me a favor and try not to get into the habit of doing it while you’re out here either,” she retorted.</p><p>“At least we can be assured about one thing,” Hanson observed with a smirk as Fin and Carisi walked over to join them for the run-through, “…no one’s gonna struggle to believe these two are lovers, they argue like a damn married couple.”<br/><br/>Both Olivia and Barba looked up at him indignantly, and Fin and Carisi tried their hardest not to laugh.</p><hr/><p>Olivia walked into the bar and actually felt Barba’s breath catch as she looped her arm through his, then smiled when she felt him pull her closer.</p><p>“Just remember, if we’re going to pull this off you’re going to have to act like I’m the most beautiful woman in the room…” Olivia teased as she leaned a little closer.</p><p>He let out a nervous laugh and scanned the bar area for Baynton. “Liv, that requires absolutely no acting on my part, you’re always the most beautiful woman in <em>any</em> room.”<br/><br/>This time it was Olivia whose breath caught and then she heard the amused laughter of her sergeant in her ear. <b><em>“Damn, girl, and you think Barba ain’t interested…”</em></b></p><p>Another voice broke through onto the line.<b><em> “Can we keep this line clear, please? No chat,”</em></b> Hanson said firmly.</p><p>Olivia smiled, forcing herself to move on from Barba’s comment as she imagined the death stare Fin would be shooting Hanson’s way right now. Then she glanced at Barba, he had been her partner in all but name for a while now, but it actually felt really good to be out of the office on a case with him. Despite her concerns for his safety, she wasn’t really worried about his lack of experience undercover, he had better instincts than many cops she knew. However, it had been decided that Barba would only wear a wire and no earpiece, he wasn’t accustomed to being undercover and Hanson thought the chat could be a distraction.</p><p>“If in doubt say you need a drink and I’ll accompany you to the bar,” Olivia added, wanting to give him the ability to check-in if he needed to.</p><p>Barba nodded, then smiled as Baynton caught his eye and walked toward them.</p><p>“ADA Barba, I’m glad that you could make it…” Baynton greeted him warmly. He shook his hand a little too firmly and then looked Olivia up and down like she was a piece of meat. “And you brought company.”</p><p>“Please, Rafael or Barba is fine,” Barba greeted him smoothly, “…it’s good to meet you properly, this is my girlfriend, Laura Foster,” Barba introduced his partner and watched as they exchanged polite nods.</p><p>“Rafael, I’m going to visit the ladies room,” Olivia told him as planned, then she left to give them a few moments alone.</p><p>“Veeeery nice,” Baynton observed as he watched Olivia walk away.</p><p>Barba schooled his expression and managed to loosen his jaw by the time his new friend turned to smirk at him.</p><p>“Experience over youth,” Baynton grinned and continued his assessment, “…and I could look at<em> that </em>ass all day.”</p><p>Barba’s brain was working overtime forcing his eyes not to react as his mouth turned up into a smooth smile. <em>Just think of the case, </em>he coached himself firmly, <em>and the look on this fucker's face when you take him apart in court.</em></p><p>“You’re a sly one, Barba,” Baynton added jovially, “…I bet she can still go all night. When you feel like passing her on just give me the nod, okay? I could definitely take that for a test drive.”</p><p>Barba’s fist tightened. “Think I’ll keep her around a while yet,” he replied as casually as possible.</p><p>Baynton signalled the bar for some drinks and laughed. “Yeah man, I hear you - could slam into that ass all night long.”</p><hr/><p>As Olivia walked back toward Barba a few minutes later she spoke softly. “He looks a little tense. Problems?”<br/><br/><b><em>“Let’s just say his chivalry is being tested to the max, Liv. This guy's </em></b><b><em>complete slime, the filth he’s saying bout you right now, the whole room wants ta take him out…”</em></b> Fin said bluntly.</p><p><b><em>“I’d recommend cutting into that quickly, lieutenant,”</em></b> Hanson agreed tightly.</p><p>She walked a little faster and arrived next to Barba, slipping her arm around his waist. “You good, baby?” Olivia asked brightly and was surprised to feel his hand grip around her waist.</p><p>“Good, good,” he smiled and leaned a little into her side. She always grounded him and immediately helped him to remember what they were doing and why they were there.</p><p>A waitress walked over and Baynton nodded at the tray of scotch that she carried, encouraging Barba to take a drink. “Can I order something for your charming companion?” He asked and barely even acknowledged Olivia.</p><p>Olivia reached over and took two glasses, handing one to Barba. “These are fine,” she assured with a friendly smile.</p><p>Baynton knocked back his drink, then stopped the waitress and took another before she walked away. “She likes her drinks hard, Barba? She likes it <em>hard </em>in the bedroom, as well?” He asked with a smirk and Olivia felt Barba’s hand tighten on her hip as he smiled at the crooked ADA and laughed with what only Olivia knew to be fake amusement.</p><p>“The ADA has been helping me out with a few minor business matters today,” Baynton told Olivia with a patronising tone as he slipped his drink. “I respect a man who knows how to prioritise business - you know what I mean, sweetheart?”</p><p>Olivia nodded slowly and smiled at Barba. “My Rafael is going to be Mayor of New York one day…”</p><p>Baynton laughed. “An achievable goal,” he looked to Barba now and clinked his glass, “…you might want to get control of that possessive streak though, man, teach her a few lessons about exactly who’s ass belongs to whom.”</p><p>Barba smiled broadly and imagined how good it would feel for his fist to make contact with this asshole’s face. “Ah, women…” he said and rolled his eyes.</p><p>Baynton leaned over and patted Olivia’s ass - at which point Barba was genuinely considering murder.</p><p>“The world is changing, Barba,” Baynton added, “…but that doesn’t mean that men like us need to lower<em> our </em>expectations.”</p><p>“I never have,” Barba assured him honestly, then lifted his drink before smiling at Olivia.</p><p>As stunning red-head walked by and Baynton attracted her attention. “Tara, I want you to meet Rafael Barba, he’s the man I told you about earlier.”<br/><br/>“Rafael…” She smiled and shook his hand, then nodded at Olivia as she assessed her with slightly narrowing eyes.</p><p>“Good to meet you,” Barba greeted her with a polite smile.</p><p>“Tara, can you take Barba’s guest for a drink at the bar so that we can talk a little business?” Baynton directed.</p><p><b><em>“Go with it, lieutenant,”</em></b> Hanson told Olivia quickly, <b><em>“he’s clearly more likely to open up to Barba on his own, but stay close so you’re able to step in if we need you to.”<br/></em></b></p><p>Olivia smiled at Barba and met his eyes. “That sounds good, baby. Don’t be long though, you know I’ll miss you,” she ran her hand down his back.</p><p>Barba nodded, trying to disguise the shiver down his spine. Then when he turned to Baynton as the two women walked away his whole left side suddenly felt cold.</p><p>“Be careful of that one, Barba,” Baynton told him with a smirk, “…that’s a bitch who thinks she’s smart enough to get a ring on her finger.”</p><p>Goddamn, Barba hated this guy more with every passing moment. “Not a chance,” he assured him smoothly.</p><p>“She wants to <em>own</em> your dick,” Baynton continued and looked over at Olivia with a glance approaching contempt. “You want my advice? You want to cut her cunt loose and find a new one who still knows how to be grateful.”</p><p>Barba took a long drink and nodded slowly. “I’ll take that under advisement,” he managed to say with an amused smile.</p><p>“Two reasons I wanted to talk to you tonight.” Baynton continued quickly, moving onto business. “Primarily, to thank you for sorting out my little problem today…then to talk to you about how you would feel about gaining a little more influence in the city?”</p><p>“Influence?” Barba asked guardedly.</p><p>“McCoy is of no use, but we’ve been on the lookout for an ADA with progression potential, one who’s personal and professional aspirations are in line with our own,” Baynton explained somewhat vaguely.</p><p>Barba nodded, “I’m…<em>intrigued.”</em></p><p>“If you start building the right sort of influence with the right people I believe you could be in McCoy’s chair in two years, five years you could even be taking a run at that big job,” Baynton enticed with as smirk.</p><p>“And you know these ‘right people’?” Barba asked.</p><p>“I do…” Baynton confirmed.</p><p>“You’re an ADA, any reason you don’t…?” Barba started to ask.</p><p>“You have a clean sheet and all the right momentum, I’m smart enough to back the right horse at the right time,” he replied smoothly.</p><p>“I’d be expected to…?” Barba asked. He glanced over at Olivia, who caught his eye and nodded - she was clearly doing a good job of pretending to listen to Tara, but he suspected that their conversation was being patched through to her ear.</p><p>“Make sure that you continue to impress the right people, exactly as you have today. You have access to your bank accounts?” Baynton asked.</p><p>Barba nodded and took out his cell, he scrolled through and looked at his accounts, finding a transfer of twenty thousand dollars. He looked up and raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“A <em>small </em>token of my appreciation,” Baynton answered his unspoken question. “Cooperation and friendship should always be rewarded. You’re on the right team now, Barba, over the next few years you’ll find that momentum of yours will only build.”</p><p>“I would be expected to overlook certain…transgressions?” Barba clarified.</p><p>“For the right people,” Baynton confirmed.</p><p>“No kids,” Barba said firmly, pushing Baynton to clarify further.</p><p>“Kids?” He asked.<br/><br/>“I mean, I won’t overlook cases involving children…physical or sexual abuse…that’s a firm line,” Barba said and held his stare as Baynton’s eyes narrowed.</p><p>Finally, Baynton nodded, “Sure. I like a man with principals, plays well in the media. I can pass that on.”</p><p>Barba glanced toward Olivia and Tara at the bar. “Tara’s your…?”</p><p>Baynton laughed, “Just someone I hook up with sometimes. Why? You want a go?”<br/><br/>“Just wondered how she felt about your recent complications,” Barba explained light-heartedly.</p><p>“Tara knows it’s casual,” Baynton shrugged, “…Claire was none of her business.”</p><p>“Easy to lose control of situations like that,” Barba continued. He knew Hanson had enough to continue his investigations on the corruption charges, but now he needed that rape confession.</p><p>“We went out for an expensive dinner, drinks all night, back to my place for a nightcap…then she decided to try and back out of the deal,” Baynton laughed and rolled his eyes.</p><p>“The deal?” Barba asked.</p><p>“The unspoken contract. Women need to understand that everything is transactional, you know? I made an investment, I have the right to expect a return for my money,” Baynton looked at Barba as though he fully expected him to agree with this obvious point.</p><p>Barba smiled.</p><p>“I simply collected on a debt,” Baynton continued and polished off his drink.</p><p>“And that sometimes requires a little force?” Barba pushed.</p><p>Baynton laughed, “We’re men of the world, Barba, we both know a little fight only enhances the fun. I know you’ve tried it with Blondie,” he waggled his eyebrows, “got her a little riled up so you had to work for it? Bet she knows how to put up a fight too.”</p><p>Barba was concerned that this guy could make him vomit. “Claire said no, but you made it clear that <em>no</em> wasn’t an option?” He pushed for clarification, he needed this guy locked up.</p><p>“Exactly,” Baynton nodded, then looked over at someone near the bar. “I need a quick word with that guy,” he looked up to see Tara walking over, “…where’s Barba’s blonde piece?”<br/><br/>“Ladies room,” Tara smiled.</p><p>“Right…” Baynton glanced at Barba. “Look after our new friend a while,” he directed, “…and remember, we’re <em>extremely </em>grateful for his help.”</p><p>Tara smiled and gave Barba a long appraisal, “He’s hot, I like him.”<br/><br/>Baynton laughed. “Sounds like you’ve got options tonight,” he joked and walked away.</p><hr/><p>As Olivia washed her hands she looked into the mirror and smiled at her unfamiliar reflection. Her mind automatically drifted back to Barba’s comment as they had arrived, ‘<em>the most beautiful woman in any room’.</em></p><p><b><em>“Barba’s got him, lieutenant,” </em></b>Hanson confirmed, <b><em>“you should have had a little faith.”</em></b></p><p>Olivia bristled, “I have nothing but faith in ADA Barba, I simply wanted to ensure his safety.”</p><p><b><em>“Well, if you’re worried about his body you might want to get out there, I’d say he’s never been at more risk,” </em></b>Hanson joked.</p><p>Olivia spun and headed for the door, “What the hell is going down?”<br/><br/><b><em>“Calm down, lieutenant, it just sounds like your new friend Tara is coming on pretty strong,” </em></b>he joked.</p><p>Olivia quickly rounded the corner and found Tara practically plastered to Barba’s side, her hand stroking possessively over his chest. She watched as the woman laughed coquettishly and then leaned in and teased her lips down his neck as her thigh brushed against his crotch. <em>“Oh, hell no, Jessica Rabbit!” </em>She hissed under her breath. “You’ve got him? I can engage?” Olivia checked-in as she began to march toward them.</p><p>She heard Fin’s laughter.<b><em> “Jessica Rabbit’s goin’ down!”</em></b></p><p>“We’re coming in,” Hanson confirmed.</p><p>Olivia watched Barba step back, clearly irritated, then assured herself that they were undercover - she was simply doing her job and acting as backup.</p><p>“Ah, Rafael, I thought maybe you were going to buy me a drink,” Tara stepped even closer as she backed Barba against a pillar.</p><p>Olivia could tell that Barba would be twice as forceful in his attempts to get her to back off if only he wasn’t currently working his way through how he was meant to respond to her advances in the context of his undercover role.</p><p>“You okay, baby? Miss me?” Olivia smiled genuinely when she saw the relief in Barba’s eyes as she approached. As he turned toward her, almost looking apologetic, Olivia stroked her hand over his shoulder and turned to glare at Tara with a ferocity that actually made her recoil one step. “I know we’ve just met,” she spoke to her with a steely fake smile, “…but you seem to be confused about which man is yours to lay your cheep manicured claws on.” Her tone was seething, quiet and deadly, but her smile broadened a little more genuinely when she heard Fin’s laughter in her ear.</p><p><b><em>“Damn, Liv…” </em></b>Fin said and then added,<b><em> “…we’re on our way in, don’t hurt her.”</em></b></p><p>“Baynton’s by the bar, exit end,” Olivia replied quickly, knowing that Tara wouldn’t catch on.</p><p>Barba’s eyes brighten when he realised that this was coming to an end. His hands came to her waist, luxuriating in his last few moments to touch Olivia, but careful not to overstep the mark.</p><p>“This bitch is crazy,” Tara laughed dismissively and then glanced at Barba, “…and you ain’t all that.”<br/><br/>“I might be a little crazy,” Olivia smirked and then saw Barba’s breath catch as her fingernails stroked over the back of his neck, “…but <em>this</em> man is all mine.” She smiled at him and felt her own breath catch at the look on his face.</p><p>His pupils were dilated and breathing a little short - he wasn’t faking that.</p><p>“I am,” Barba replied without thinking, then bit his lip when he realised he’d spoken out loud.</p><p>Olivia was about to reply when she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Baynton bolting away from the team as they came into the bar, he was moving quickly toward them.</p><p>“Barba, you piece of shit! You’re working with the fucking IAB?” He growled. Baynton had started to pull back his fist to hit him when Olivia brought up the heel of her hand and made firm contact with his face.</p><p>Barba felt like he was witnessing an enactment of all of his dreams for this man, only watching Olivia deliver the blow was ten times beyond his wildest imaginings.</p><p>Baynton staggered back, blood pouring down his face and onto his shirt. “You bitch! You broke my damn nose!” He gasped in shock.</p><p>Olivia smiled as she stretched out her hand and wrist. “Never underestimate a woman,” she retorted dryly, “…and that’s <em>Lieutenant Benson</em> to you.” She stepped back, not even noticing that she had instinctively moved in front of Barba.</p><p>“You need a woman to act as your guard <em>dog,</em> Barba?” Baynton sneered as Fin and Carisi came over to take him into custody.</p><p>“I’ve always had only the highest standards,” Barba retorted and smiled gratefully at Olivia.</p><p>“Let’s get you checked out by a bus before we take you in again,” Fin said professionally, but then smirked at Olivia and Barba. He turned, reading Baynton his rights as he walked him away.</p><p>Olivia looked at Barba, “You okay?”</p><p>Barba smiled. “I’ve got a world-class bodyguard,” he replied gratefully. “Are <em>you</em> okay?”</p><p>Olivia winced and nodded, then gasped quietly when he took her hand gently in his, lifting and turning it over carefully before stroking her palm. “That must have hurt…” he said, his voice softer than she had ever heard it.</p><p>She looked up and met his concerned gaze. “Hanson was right about one thing, maybe I didn’t give you enough credit, you’re a good actor,” she deflected a little awkwardly.</p><p>Barba smiled, “Some things didn’t take much acting, not reacting to the way he was talking about you though…<em>that</em> took effort.”</p><p>“Is my ‘baby’ the protective type?” Olivia teased, slipping back into character.</p><p>“Livia, please…” Barba protested and licked his lips. Seeing her act like that toward him around Baynton and Tara was one thing, but while they were alone it was even harder.</p><p>Olivia glanced over and saw that Hanson was distracted with Baynton. Then she tugged Barba by his jacket sleeve - walked him quickly alongside the bar, then down a secluded hallway she'd noticed leading away from the bathroom. She turned and looked at him, “Just how good an actor are you, Rafa?”</p><p>Barba opened and closed his mouth, his eyes blinked slowly.</p><p>“I know you’re not acting now,” Olivia added, “…no one is watching.”</p><p>“You’re watching,” Barba said and moved a little closer, as though being pulled toward her by an invisible force.</p><p>“I’m <em>always </em>watching,” she replied softly, her eyes glinting with a little humour.</p><p>“Livia…” Barba breathed out against her lips.</p><p>“Rafa…?” She smiled.<b></b></p><p><b><em>“Liv, you know we’re still online?”</em></b> Fin cut in.</p><p><b><em>“Just disconnect the damn feed, sergeant, they’ve done their part,” </em></b>Hanson cut over him with obvious amusement.</p><p>Unable to hear them, Barba was startled when Olivia suddenly growled with frustration, then pulled down the scoop neck of her dress, before yanking out her wire and tossing it to one side on the floor. She did the same with her earpiece, then wrapped her hand around his shirt and pulled him toward her.</p><p>She waited until their lips were millimetres apart before pausing to also tear out his wire and toss it in the same direction.</p><p>“Seems we’re off the clock,” she smiled as his lips barely touched hers.</p><p>“Oh…that’s good to know,” he grinned with flustered amusement, even though his heart rate and the look in her eyes was starting to make him a little lightheaded.</p><p>“You really think I’m the most beautiful woman in <em>any</em> room?” Olivia held his gaze as their lips brushed lightly.</p><p>“Always,” he replied easily, his hand stroking up to her hips again and thrilling at the way her breath caught against his mouth.</p><p>“That’s good,” she replied and brushed over his lips a little more firmly, they were still holding back, their mouths open breathlessly…each consciously teasing each other…almost goading the other to move first.</p><p>“We should get to the debrief,” she suddenly announced and jarred Barba back to reality.</p><p>Barba gasped as Olivia moved away, then she looked back at him with a smile.</p><p>“Lucy has Noah tonight,” she said over her shoulder and their eyes clashed heatedly as he automatically followed her back toward the bar, “…so we can have our own private debrief, your place or mine?”</p><hr/><p>Barba lay in the darkness of Olivia’s bedroom. The blue moonlight shone over the bed and he turned his head to admire the smooth valleys of her bare back. The sheets rested just above her waist, her breasts against his side and her fingers were slowly stroking patterns over his chest. They were both awake but neither had spoken for at least fifteen minutes.</p><p>He lifted his hand and traced his fingertips softly down her silky smooth back, then smiled when she shuddered and curled closer against him. Her leg came up to wrap over his thighs and he could feel her smile as she turned and kissed his chest.</p><p>“You can stay?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>“Nothing on this earth could drag me from this bed, Livia...unless you asked me to leave...” He leaned to kiss her forehead.</p><p>“No chance of that,” She assured and wrapped her arm around him a little tighter. “However…”</p><p>“However?” Barba asked.</p><p>“Rafa, I haven’t eaten anything since lunch and we just had quite a workout,” she looked up at him with teasingly wide eyes, “…I’m<em> really</em> hungry.”</p><p>Barba smiled broadly and rolled to wrap her in his embrace, nuzzling into her shoulder and smothering his laughter. “We can’t have that,” he acknowledged.</p><p>“Would you judge me if I ordered in?” She asked and stroked her hand into his hair.</p><p>“Judge you?” He smiled and pulled back to look into her eyes. “If it were possible, I would love you even more.”</p><p>Olivia’s eyes welled with tears, it was an unspoken fact that this was love, neither would have even considered taking this step and risking their friendship for anything less - but this was the first time he had actually said the words. “Rafa,” she smiled and stroked her hand down the side of his face, “…God, I love you too. <em>So </em>much.”</p><p>Barba had thought the words countless times in his head and while he had imagined saying them out loud would take a huge leap of faith, in that moment he’d said them without even realising. The words weren’t a revelation, they were as natural to him as breathing. He leaned in and kissed her lips slowly, then rested his forehead against hers. “Eres el amor de mi vida,” he added softly.</p><p>Olivia smiled and ran her nose against his. “So…pizza?”</p><p>He looked at the time. “It’s barely even ten, can I suggest pizza…then back to bed?”<br/><br/>“You’re insatiable, Rafa!” She laughed happily. Then she pretended to think before suggesting, “Pizza <em>in </em>bed?"<br/><br/>“And I’m the one who is insatiable?” He laughed and reached for his cell.</p><p>Olivia hummed and lifted her leg to straddle his waist as Barba began to call. “I’m just thinking about <em>you </em>being dressed for as little time as possible,” she joked, genuinely not remembering the last time she’d felt so happy or carefree. She kissed him repeatedly as he placed the order and then laughed when he finally ended the call, tossed his cell aside on the bed and began to tickle her mercilessly.</p><p>Rafael Barba really was the best friend she’d ever had and suddenly all of her worst nightmares seemed far less inevitable.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>THE END</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>